That Boy
by symbion
Summary: Just drabbles of what Matoba thinks about certain Natsume boy. One sided Matoba/Natsume. Slight spoiler of chapter 36.


Honestly, I couldn't get this plot bunny (including Matoba) out of my mind. I know that I have to finish my other stories, *sigh…I have neglected them for almost 5 months, OMG.

This is, maybe, a bit of shounen-ai…I want to make a yaoi story though, with the pairing are Natsume/Matoba; and maybe some Natsume/Natori. I'm not quite fond of Natsume/Tanuma or Natsume/Taki…or God forbid Natsume/Madara (Nyanko-sensei) pairings. They're just…nah. Especially the latter…just…nah nah.

Natsume is one lovable uke material, don't you agree? And both Natori and Matoba are quite seme materials, right? Right…I'm blabbering.

This is, indeed, in Matoba's POV. Despite his cold, cruel, heartless arrogance, I love the guy. Really. Even more than Natori and Natsume.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou. Yuki Midorikawa and its respective publishers are the ones who own the series. Really.

* * *

**That Natsume Boy**

* * *

Interesting.

Very interesting.

This Natsume boy interests me more and more. He practically lures me, enticing me to no end. How he, just a mere boy blessed with an uncanny natural talent to see and interact with spirits, can manage to pique my interest like that…he isn't even suited to be an exorcist.

Natsume Takashi is one caring and kind soul—unlike me.

I watch him talk and argue with his ayakashi…'friends', though I can't quite catch what they are talking about. It is one remarkable group, indeed. Splendid. Wonderful.

One human boy, with horde of remarkably powerful ayakashis as his back-up. Wonderful. Just…wonderful.

Even my subordinate who's standing beside me comments about that. Saying that, even if we gather all of our slave ayakashis to face them, it will be inadequate. He indicates that we will be the losing side, if, granted, we have a chance to fight the Natsume-group-of-ayakashi face-to-face. I don't let out any word about it.

After that incident with Natsume boy, I decide to cease the activity of ayakashi-hunting on this mountain. I am not quite interested in it any more, as I have found new interest to dote on.

That Natsume boy.

I want to learn everything about him—not just about his infamous grandmother, Natsume Reiko. The woman still piques my interest—if only a bit. The need to learn about one dead woman isn't quite as exciting as learning about one living boy; one _interesting_, living boy.

I want to learn everything about him—about Natsume Takashi.

I want that Natsume boy.

* * *

As I continue my doting interest in learning more about that Natsume-boy, I found something about what 'notebook of something' he carried around when he was in my house's captive.

The Book of Friends. The special notebook of Natsume Reiko's that contains names of her ayakashi 'friends'. The notebook that binds them to her; indirectly proclaiming her as their 'master'. Having possessed such a grandeur thing, Natsume Reiko could master and order whichever ayakashi which names she noted within the book. Though, it seemed that she didn't. Just like her grandchild does. I hear that he even wants to return the names to their respective owners.

How foolish. That child is just not suited to become an exorcist—unlike me.

That's one reason he faced me with such courageous bravado, to blatantly lie through his teeth to me—he just doesn't want me to know about the existence of the notebook.

He's afraid that, if I know about the notebook, I will be tempted to snatch it away from him and use it to do such atrocious things; namely hunting and capturing the ayakashis which names written within the notebook.

As if.

…On one more thought…perhaps, yes. I am an exorcist; the Matoba clan leader even. I have to do what I ought to do as an exorcist and clan leader; family business comes first.

I have to come in possession of that notebook.

Though…the need to possess that notebook isn't even as great as the desire I feel for its owner. That Natsume boy entices me, attracts me, and lures me into such sweet yet deep obsession. I want him—more than I want his notebook.

This is kind of wrong, I think. Somehow.

This obsession is wrong.

But, personally speaking, it just feels…right. It feels right to be attracted to that boy, to be obsessed over his person. Not because of his precious notebook nor uncanny talent, no. It is simply because of him as he is.

It's because of him as one boy namely Natsume Takashi.

* * *

I meet him again as we cross paths on one ayakashi-hunting—courtesy of my clan, of course. He is, as predictable as ever, defending them, standing on their side; those ayakashi's side. I smile my usual cryptic smile; though inside, my heart swells with ecstasy and excited feeling. It's exhilarating yet frightening at the same time. Such strange sensations fill my heart.

I keep smiling.

"Well, well, well, who do we get here? It's Natsume-boy…" With a slight distaste, I notice his bizarre looking cat-ayakashi lurking behind his legs. My expression doesn't change much, though. "…and his pet cat."

The cat-ayakashi snaps, stating firmly that he IS the one who owns Natsume, not vice versa. I almost snort, uncared. All my attention is focused on the boy: his somehow pale complexion, his defending stance, his defiance and (I guess) resentment towards my person…to his scowl, his pout, how his pale eyes gleam brilliantly as he glares at me. It's all cute.

Really. How deep I've fallen—I suppose—to that boy. I almost, _almost_ grimace.

"Matoba-san…"

"You know…my offering is still valid."

Natsume's eyes widened slightly in confusion before he blinked, realization dawning. Almost immediately his scowl's back in firm place as he glares at me.

"And I still refuse…Matoba-san."

I smirk. Such defiance. Natsume is a feisty kid. I like it that way. It makes more fun to persuade him as he is with such attitude.

"Ahh…is that so? Well, too bad then. Since I'm unused to refusal, maybe I just have to …use another way to persuade you, then? How's that sound? Hmm?"

He stills. Behind him, the cat-ayakashi also takes on guard, eyeing me angrily. He will turn into his true form in a close time—I just can't let that happen.

I've studied about this particular ayakashi Natsume has as his personal 'bodyguard'. Madara, the nekomata…one of the strongest ayakashis alive—and the only one which name isn't yet in Natsume Reiko's possession of notebook.

I've also known about how to handle this ayakashi…for a while. Still, it will give me enough time to finish my business with Natsume-boy without his interference—namely, for that nekomata to snatch him away from my grasp. I won't repeat the same mistake.

They eye me cautiously, observing my movements closely. My smile widens; really, it's just too much fun. To persuade, to tease, to taunt the boy until he topples over the edge and snaps…it's just too much fun. But first, the nekomata…I'll have to bind him, somehow.

Snapping my fingers, I give direct order to one of my ayakashi slaves to attack them. As I've predicted, the nekomata lunges himself forward, shielding the boy. Just right where I want him to be. Swiftly, I chant a specific incantation; one that instantly forms and winds itself around the ayakashi's round body. The spell catches him off guard, captures him, and binds him tightly so that he is now unable to change form or even move. My slave is also caught up in that messy stuff, though I ignore it as I ruthlessly pry it away from the nekomata.

"Gyah! What—what is this? Oi! Exorcist-boy, release me!"

"Sensei!"

I smiled cryptically. Perfect; just like I always want it to be. Nekomata out of the way and that boy ready to be served on the silver plate. My silver plate.

Just like I always want it to be.

"Now, now, Natsume-boy. Let's 'talk' about my offering, ne?"

As I watch his eyes widening in fear, I, Matoba, will once again persuade the boy…

…in a completely different way.

* * *

**A/N:** This is...well, if you notice, containing a bit of spoiler for the latest chapter, I guess. Not that it spoils everything though. Enjoy and please R&R, if you want to.


End file.
